<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ni No Kuni: Path of the Sage by WrestleCrazyGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444713">Ni No Kuni: Path of the Sage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer'>WrestleCrazyGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future, Gen, Possible AU, Vague Connections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Parish wanted for nothing in life. She had it all: a nice job, a cozy home, a loving husband, and a little girl to call her own. That reality comes crashing down when her daughter is kidnapped from her by a mysterious duo. She must then travel to another world to recover her stolen child. What she finds on the other side is a world being assailed by The Enchantress, who is punishing the world for their own transgression against her. To rescue her child and stop the Enchantress, Veronica must become a Sage - a wizard of exceptional power and wisdom. Along the way she will meet many people and form a motley crew of friends to aid her in her journey, guided by Miracose the Sovereign Songbird of the West.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ni No Kuni: Path of the Sage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Veronica Parish grew up in Spring Acres, a small city north of Motorville. Her childhood for the most part was innocent and relatively free of strife. In college she studied to be a teacher when a transfer student named Jeremy swept her right off of her feet. She’d never experienced romantic feelings before and often found herself tripping over her words around him. Jeremy made her heart soar when he proposed at their graduation ceremony. The two having solidified their relationship, Veronica became a school teacher at Spring Acres Elementary School while her husband became a mechanic at Spring Acres Auto.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The good times only seemed to keep coming for the lovebirds as Veronica conceived a child. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl that the two named Elizabeth. They had nothing to yearn for but the continued joy and contentment they already have. That happiness… would not last. </em>
</p><p>The sun was reaching the third half of its cycle as a school bell rang letting children out. A young woman with shoulder length curly red hair followed them out making sure they didn’t forget anything. She wore black slip on shoes, blue jeans, a pink t-shirt tucked into her jeans, and red gem earrings.</p><p>“See you all after vacation!” she called after them, waving.</p><p>She then returned to her classroom to organize her paperwork. By the time she was done the sun was already getting low. Veronica then began to jog along trying to save time. After a bit she finally arrived at a single story home. Inside a teenage girl with long brown hair was feeding a baby girl with short red hair.</p><p>“Ah, good evening Mrs. Parish.” the teen smiled.</p><p>“Good evening, Jenny. I hope Ellie didn’t cause too much trouble while I was out.” Veronica replied.</p><p>“Oh she was a little angel today. I honestly don’t know what got into her yesterday.” Jenny told her.</p><p>“Here you go, thirty as promised.” Veronica smiled, handing her some money.</p><p>“Thirty? Our agreed pay is fifteen isn’t it?” Jenny questioned, tilting her head.</p><p>“It’s a little extra since you’re on vacation too.” Veronica winked.</p><p>“Thanks Mrs. Parish.” Jenny beamed before hurrying off.</p><p>“Well look who made a mess of herself while we had our eyes averted.” Veronica laughed, seeing that Elizabeth had splashed her bowl of food onto herself.</p><p>Veronica then took the baby to bathe her. Watching through a crystal ball as she washed her was a jet black owl with red eyes and a knight in white platemail wielding an ornate blue and gold greatsword.</p><p>“I do not know about this…” the knight sighed.</p><p>“Would you prefer that Our Lady suffers when she learns the truth of what has happened?” the owl asked, scowling.</p><p>“To take from their side would disturb the balance. Plus, if there is a child there then-” the knight argued.</p><p>“Enough! We move tonight. End of discussion! Be ready!” the owl squawked.</p><p>“I will have no part in it, Sophocles. I will resume the search on this side.” he huffed, storming off.</p><p>“Hmph. I do not know what My Lady sees in that boneheaded mule. If he will not help… so be it. Trick! Treat!” Sophocles called.</p><p>At his words, two jesters appeared. A thin male wearing a color scheme of black and pink with a smiling theatre mask on, and a female wearing a color scheme of white and pink with a frowning theatre mask.</p><p>“Trick...!” the man spoke, doing a backflip before posing dramatically.</p><p>“...and Treat!” the woman spoke, twirling into a dramatic pose.</p><p>“At your service!” both replied, bowing low in sync with one another.</p><p>“Abduct this child and present her to My Lady. Do so quietly. She cannot learn of this world, is that clear? No one is to spot you or see the use of magic.” Sophocles ordered.</p><p>“Of course, Sophocles. She won’t even know we were there until we’re already gone.” Trick snickered, looking up from his bowed position.</p><p>“Discretion is our <em> specialty </em>.” Treat giggled, looking up as well.</p><p>Both laughed a little as they crossed their fingers behind their backs. Night soon came for Spring Acres. Veronica had changed into a red nightgown when the phone began to ring.</p><p>“Hello?” she replied, picking up.</p><p>“Hey honey, it’s me. We’re backed up bad, so looks like I’m going to be pulling an all nighter here at the shop.” a man’s voice spoke.</p><p>“Is everything okay, Jeremy?” she asked.</p><p>“You heard about that wreck on the interstate leading into town yesterday right? Well, the shop the insurance company was using to repair the vehicles is full up and asked us to take in what they couldn’t. I’ll probably be busy up till tomorrow night too. I know I said I’d watch Ellie tomorrow, but the shop really needs all the hands it can get right now...” he explained.</p><p>“I understand. Darwin better pay you well for working you so hard.” Veronica told him.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re all getting overtime till we’re done. Come payday I’m taking a certain special lady out on a second honeymoon as a result.” Jeremy chuckled.</p><p>“Ooh, I wonder who that special lady could be.” Veronica giggled, blushing a little.</p><p>“Crap, break’s over. I love you, baby. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“I love you more.” Veronica smirked.</p><p>“Challenging me while I’m short on time are we?” Jeremy snickered.</p><p>“You can find out when you get home tomorrow.” she teased before hanging up.</p><p>Veronica then put Elizabeth to bed before heading there herself. She had sweet dreams of where Jeremy planned to take her. Those dreams were interrupted by a clatter though. It was raining hard as she grabbed her flashlight to see better. Stepping into the hall and looking around, she saw muddy footprints.</p><p>“Jeremy…? Is that you, honey…?” Veronica called nervously.</p><p>Thunder clapped as she began following the footprints. Panic began to fire through her as some glass broke when she noticed where the footprints led her. She burst into a sprint and flung the nursery door open to find Trick and Treat. One had opened Gateway while the other held a still sleeping Elizabeth.</p><p>“Elizabeth!” she cried, rushing toward them.</p><p>“Oh dear, we’ve been spotted~.” Treat giggled.</p><p>“Think fast, madam.” Trick laughed, hucking a tome at Veronica making her lose balance falling over.</p><p>The two then passed through the portal making it vanish. Lightning illuminated the room as she looked at where the gate once was. Picking the book up, her heart felt like shattering with despair. Sorrow filling her, she held it tight to her chest.</p><p>“My babyyyyyy…!” she cried, shedding tears.</p><p>Veronica cried for hours, too debilitated to call the police, until finally falling asleep there on the floor. When morning light began to shine in the window a pure white raven with emerald eyes was sitting on the railing of the crib. The sight was very bizarre.</p><p>“Good morning, Veronica! Get up, get up, get up! We have to go rescue Elizabeth!” the raven cawed in a woman’s voice, flapping its wings at her.</p><p>“A… talking raven…? Am I still… dreaming…?” Veronica questioned, sitting up.</p><p>“I’m not just any talking raven, ma’am. I am the Sovereign Songbird, Miracose! I came to your side when you cried on the Wizard’s Journal.” the raven introduced herself.</p><p>“Wizard’s… what? I am sorry, but I do not quite understand…” Veronica groaned, holding her head.</p><p>“I shall explain it as simply as I can. Your daughter has been kidnapped and taken to another world, a parallel world if you will. Her kidnappers intend to pass her off as the lost heir of a woman known as The Enchantress. So to get her back, you need to become a witch in your own right. The Wizard’s Journal there will give you a means to do so. It contains all that you need to know to become a wizard or witch.” Miracose told her.</p><p>“How do I know I’m not hallucinating…?” she asked.</p><p>“Pinch yourself. Hit yourself. Read something. There’s a number of ways. Pick one.” Miracose replied.</p><p>“So say I did believe you… how could I get Elizabeth back?” Veronica asked.</p><p>“The first step is to get dressed. You can’t go world traversing in your pajamas, can you?” Miracose giggled.</p><p>A heavy heart, Veronica got dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Slipping on her shoes, she found Miracose perched on her walking stick.</p><p>“Next step, you need a staff and or wand. This’ll do for now, seeing as you’re familiar enough with its weight.” Miracose told her.</p><p>“My walking stick?” she questioned, grabbing it.</p><p>“Indeed. Now, let’s head outside and cast the spell on Page 3, Gateway. It’s a beginner spell, easy to use. Most can do it without even needing the journal to be open.” Miracose instructed.</p><p>Once outside, Veronica opened the journal to the appointed page. She took a deep breath before beginning to draw the mark in the air. To her surprise, light formed where she drew. The mark then lit up bright and burst into a portal.</p><p>“Come, come, through the portal before someone sees us. I’ve already left an alibi for you on the table.” Miracose instructed.</p><p>When the two stepped through the portal, they came out into a green field of sorts. A gentle wind blew as they looked around. Moments later the sound of a horn alarmed the two. Knights riding on the backs of great yellow cats with brown stripes on their backs then came riding up and surrounded them.</p><p>“Oh dear. Looks like we came out at an inopportune time.” Miracose chuckled nervously, perching on Veronica’s shoulder.</p><p>“Identify yourself. We almost test fired our ballistas at you, you nearly gave our sergeant a heart attack.” one of the knights demanded.</p><p>“Uh… Veronica, Veronica Parish, sir.” she told him.</p><p>“That’s a Wizard’s Journal you’ve got there. That staff is irregular though. Are you just starting out?” another knight asked.</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.” Veronica nodded.</p><p>“Hmph. Such impudence. I am Miracose, The Sovereign Songbird! I will not be shown disrespect like this! This is my pupil I will have you know!” Miracose cawed, flapping her wings.</p><p>“You? The Sovereign Songbird? Come off it!” one of the knights laughed.</p><p>“She’s a white raven with emerald eyes, you bloomin’ fool! Only one bird in the entire world is like that!” another scolded them.</p><p>“The Songbird is said to be tall as a buildin’ though…”</p><p>“Imbeciles! Do you know how inconvenient it would be to always be in my true form!? A lady likes to be incognito sometimes!” Miracose huffed.</p><p>“How big are you normally…?” Veronica questioned.</p><p>“I could easily carry you upon my back. Such a form is cumbersome in towns and the like.” Miracose replied.</p><p>“W-What brings the Sovereign Songbird to this part of the Dell Grasslands?” one of the knights asked.</p><p>“I’m glad you asked. This young woman is to be my pupil. To that end, she will need magical instruction and thus requires new clothes. Would you knights be so kind as to escort us to… you said we’re in the Dell Grasslands? To Ding Dong Dell, if you would be so kind.” Miracose answered.</p><p>“Well. His Majesty may not be so receptive to sponsoring a new mage right now, but we’ll graciously take you to the city.” one of them nodded.</p><p>The knights then escorted Veronica across the grasslands to the city of Ding Dong Dell. It was a bustling city full of all kinds of races. Bird people, cat people, and even dog people were mixed in with regular people. All of the sights, sounds, and smells overwhelmed Veronica. Even the guards on patrol were friendly to everyone they met. The atmosphere was so lighthearted.</p><p>“Come along, Veronica. There is much to do if you’re to become a licensed witch.” Miracose chuckled.</p><p>Miracose then began directing Veronica on where to go. The duo soon arrived at the Owl Boutique. Inside the shop the shadow of a colossal horned owl hung down over them. The owl opened its eyes showing they were red and shined like headlights in the dark of the shop. Slowly the great owl stepped down from its perch and unfolded its wings. The owl then began to spread its wings…</p><p>“<b> <em>WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!</em> </b>” it squawked in a mighty voice, almost knocking Veronica over from its ferocity.</p><p>“Archibold, you stop that!” a voice scolded.</p><p>A young man with flat messy brown hair then stepped into the room from the left. He wore brown loafers, green pants with a black belt, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, and brown leather gloves. In his left hand was a green book. He walked right up to the great owl and began scratching under its chin, making it emit a low bellow.</p><p>“My apologies about Archibold. He’s a right old grump when he just gets up.” the man chuckled.</p><p>“Gibby? Is that you? My, you’ve grown into a real looker haven’t you? Why, that perfectly explains Archibold being so big! He was a hatchling the last time I was in Ding Dong Dell!” Miracose gasped.</p><p>“Lady Miracose, welcome. It’s been twelve years. I’ve since taken over the shop for grandma. Who’s this?” Gibby replied.</p><p>“My first student in well over 500 years: Veronica Parish.” she answered.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” Veronica bowed.</p><p>“Likewise. I’m Gibson L. Owlette, but my friends call me Gibby. I’m the owner of the Owl Boutique. Anything in particular you’re looking for?” he introduced himself.</p><p>“One set of witch’s clothes, please.” Miracose told him.</p><p>“Out of stock I’m afraid.” Gibby shook his head.</p><p>“Oh. What of mage’s garb?” she asked.</p><p>“Sold the last set last week.”</p><p>“Wizard’s gown?”</p><p>“Stopped carrying it unfortunately.”</p><p>“Warlock’s robes…?”</p><p>“That’s not even sold in the Dell Kingdom.”</p><p>“Drat. We’ll have to get some magicked up by the court sorcerer.” Miracose huffed.</p><p>“Good luck getting an audience with him. Things in the castle aren’t well these days. Crown Princess Vivian has gone missing and His Majesty has the knights scrambled all over the kingdom searching for her.” Gibby told them.</p><p>“Oh dear. I knew Vivian could be an adventurous little thing last I was here, but to venture off somewhere and get lost now that she’s a young lady?” Miracose sighed.</p><p>“Maybe we can help somehow?” Veronica suggested.</p><p>“Capital idea, Veronica! Tit for tat! To the castle gates, on the double! If no one else, His Majesty will see us on my title alone.” Miracose squawked.</p><p>Miracose then guided her through town eventually coming to the drawbridge of a castle. Standing guard were two beefy grimalkin knights, each wielding large war clubs. Naturally, they stood in Veronica’s path.</p><p>“State your business.” the left knight demanded.</p><p>“I am the Sovereign Songbird, Miracose. This is my pupil. We are here to lend our aid to His Majesty King Reginald Vigaldi Dong Dell XII.” Miracose explained.</p><p>“His Majesty doesn’t have time for tweety birds. Her Highness is missing, don’t you know?” the right knight huffed.</p><p>“What did you just call me…?” Miracose snarled.</p><p>“Uh-oh…” Veronica swallowed nervously.</p><p>“Did you not hear him?” the left retorted.</p><p>“A ‘tweety bird’ am I…?” Miracose growled, flapping her wings to gain some altitude.</p><p>Veronica backed up trembling as Miracose suddenly began to grow and grow in size. Before long the two knights were very easily intimidated. Miracose grew a third eye and an extra foot similar to a Yatagarasu once she hit full size. Some of her feathers had a gradient to a salmon color and others an emerald color.</p><p>“<b>How </b> <b> <em>dare</em> </b> <b> you speak to the Sovereign Songbird like that?! The kingdom of Ding Dong Dell owes me its very foundation, and you vainly claim I am a ‘tweety bird’?! Insignificant enough to be denied seeing its king?! If I so chose I could sing a song so foul it would wipe Ding Dong Dell from the map! You are lucky I do not erase the two of you from existence for your insolence! Now go tell that foolhardy king that I am here to see him! Do I make myself clear?!</b>” Miracose screamed, her voice carrying enough power to shake the very ground beneath her as the beating of her wings shook every building.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Lady Songbird!” the left knight cried.</p><p>“Right away, Lady Songbird!” the right nodded, shaking in his armor.</p><p>Miracose then slowly shrunk back to her small form and perched on Veronica’s staff. She looked positively fuming. When the knights returned they shakily showed them to the audience chamber. Sitting upon the throne was a wall of a grimalkin man wearing kingly red and blue robes. On his head sat a red and gold crown with gemstones inlaid into it.</p><p>“Lady Miracose, allow me to humbly apologize for the arrogance of my men. They were beyond speaking out of line.” King Reginald sighed.</p><p>“I see you still haven’t grown a spine, Reggie. How many years have you been on the throne now and your men still do not know how to respect the Cardinal Beasts?” Miracose huffed.</p><p>“I am told you desire to help search for Vivi...? There is but one place we have not looked… Ding Dong Well.” Reginald told her.</p><p>“Would that not be the first place you would look?” Miracose scoffed.</p><p>“We had sealed it off, so there should be no means of entering the sewer… but I cannot help but think Vivi would indeed go down there.” Reginald sighed.</p><p>“Very well, we shall search the rat queen’s domain. In return whether we find her or not, Balder will make my pupil here some proper witches robes.” Miracose told him.</p><p>“I will see to it.” the cat king nodded.</p><p>When the two left the castle countless people had gathered before the castle. Veronica was nervous as they stared at her and Miracose. Apparently everyone had come to see the Sovereign Songbird in person. After many twists and turns in the city, they arrived before a set of two immense stone doors.</p><p>“The first seal was indeed broken. Perhaps Her Highness paid a visit to the rats and got in over her head after all...” Miracose stated.</p><p>“We have to save her, yes?” Veronica asked.</p><p>“Of course, but not without proper means of defending ourselves. Turn to Page 4 of your Wizard’s Journal. You will see the spell ‘Form Familiar’.” Miracose instructed.</p><p>Veronica nodded and opened the book, quickly finding the indicated spell. It looked like a simple enough symbol to draw.</p><p>“Now, draw it in the air just like Gateway. Hold in your mind an image of the kind of familiar you want, in this case someone to keep you safe.” the lesson continued.</p><p>Veronica nodded and began to focus. The moment the mark appeared in the air, her staff began emitting a golden light to form a bubble in the air. Inside of that bubble, a shape began to form. Soon it had arms and legs, then it grew little wings and shoulder length hair as a halo formed over its head. Color was next to come to it: fair skin, baby blue hair, shining emerald eyes, and light yellow for its wings. A white dress with gold accents then formed on it with blue pumpkin shorts and little blue boots. It had a very cherub-like demeanor. The last thing to appear was a two-handed sword with an angelic motif, which it held resting on one shoulder. It then slowly descended and landed on the ground.</p><p>“Oh my, I’ve never seen someone summon this species before. This is a Celeste, a creature belonging to the family Angelae Dea. She may look like a cherub and act aloof, but don’t underestimate her strength. That sword isn’t for show, after all. They are notoriously simple to maintain as familiars making them most favorable for beginners, but at the same time are notoriously difficult to find and tame in the wild. Even summoning them is very difficult, so this bodes wonderfully for your future as a witch.” Miracose explained the familiar to Veronica.</p><p>“She’s so cute. She reminds me of the children I teach.” Veronica smiled.</p><p>“Now then, she will protect us with brawn while you are still learning to use magic. Let us go inside.” Miracose nodded.</p><p>With a nod, Veronica opened the stone doors. Her familiar happily led the way, humming a cute little tune as she marched. Not far in Veronica got to see her familiar in action as sewer snakes known as Rattlers appeared. Celeste’s attacks weren’t too fast, but they certainly packed a punch. She seemed to brush off most attacks as well thanks to her agility and durability. It allowed for Veronica to figure out the basics of using the Healing spell. The beginners healing magic seemed to heal most minor injuries.</p><p>Deeper into the waterway they spotted some mice and rats on the various rafters and structures. Upon being looked at they kept scattering. Before long they arrived at a reservoir that looked to be a dead end.</p><p>“Where do we go from here?” Veronica asked Miracose.</p><p>“How sneaky of the rats. They flooded the path leading to their kingdom. Hmph. Sadly, this won’t stop a Cardinal Beast. Watch and observe your teacher, Veronica.” Miracose huffed, hopping down from her shoulder.</p><p>Miracose then beat her wings a single time and a powerful wind shot forward forcing the water to park, showing a pathway. She then cawed sending a second gust that froze the water in that position. Veronica was left with her mouth agape. Even in her small form she was capable of such strong winds. Miracose then returned to Veronica’s shoulder.</p><p>“There. Much better. Shall we go?” Miracose chuckled.</p><p>Proceeding inward, more and more rats were keeping watch of Veronica. They began seeing imagery of a mousekin woman carved in stone as well. Here and there were old skeletons of mousekin soldiers as well. They were encountering frog-like monsters called Croakers as well as more Rattlers. After several minutes of walking they arrived at stone steps going upward. At the top was a broken castle gate. In this crevice seemed to be an entire subterranean castle, or at least what remained of it.</p><p>Going inside, several mousekin adolescents and adults spotted them and backed away in fear similar to the smaller mice and rats of before. Their clothing was simply ragged and some had poorly maintained bandages on their bodies.</p><p>“Take a good look, Veronica. They are all that remains of the forgotten Mouse Kingdom. To see the original inhabitants of Ding Dong Dell in such a state always hurts my heart.” Miracose sighed.</p><p>Looking around, there used to be vendors there, but their stock of items had long since dried up. Food was very scarce as well, seeing how thin some of the kids are. At the far end stood what remained of once regal audience hall doors. Further in stood a thin young mousekin man with light grey fur with white fur crowning his eyes. He wore worn black shoes with holes where the big toes are, ragged grey socks, dirty knee length purple pants, a matching shirt with a white blouse underneath, and a small crown on his head. At his side was a rapier.</p><p>“My beak and feathers, is that Prince Hickory Dickory Dock I see?” Miracose gasped, making the young man stand and whirl around.</p><p>“I am remiss to admit that I am not he. I am Prince Mickery Dickory Dock, his younger brother. Hickory passed away last year, having starved himself to make sure mother and I had enough food.” he shook his head remorsefully.</p><p>“Goodness… I am sorry, Mick. I did not know.” Miracose apologized.</p><p>“You could not have predicted it. It took mother and I by surprise as well. He looked so energetic the day before, we didn’t think anything was wrong. We should have suspected something when he claimed he found a means to get us more food than usual. She has yet to recover, in fact…” he told her.</p><p>“Have you seen Princess Vivian by chance?” Miracose asked him.</p><p>“Yes. She disobeyed her father and came to see how we’re doing. Mother… did not take kindly to her presence. She happened to visit on the anniversary of Hickory’s death. Mother flipped her lid and locked her in the dungeon. I’ve been sneaking her food until mother comes to her senses, but she won’t last at this rate.” he answered.</p><p>“I hate to say that Reginald was right, but he predicted it. She came here.” Miracose sighed.</p><p>“I’ve tried convincing my mother to release Vivi, but she refuses to listen to reason. She’s somehow gotten it in her head that we’re at war with the grimalchy. Thinking about it, perhaps that is why we were suddenly forbidden to leave here: she’s been performing unsavory acts to attack the grimalkin people behind the scenes.” Mickery explained.</p><p>“Well we can’t allow Vivian to remain imprisoned. We’re going to break her out and take her home.” Miracose told him.</p><p>“I’ll order the guards to take a break in advance and then keep mother busy while you escape then.” Mickery nodded.</p><p>“You would go so far for a foreign princess?” Veronica asked.</p><p>“Vivi and I are friends. I’ve known her for as long as I can remember. Hickory was her friend too. If he saw mother imprison her like this he might have broken her out himself by now. I’m not strong like he was, so I’ll do what I can.” Mickery answered.</p><p>After Mickery made his orders to the dungeon guards, Veronica snuck into the dungeons. In the furthest back cell lay a young woman Mickery’s age. She had long brown hair and tan skin. Her arms were cat-like from the elbows down and bore large paw-like hands. Her once radiant red dress was in tatters. There was no doubt that this was Princess Vivian. Miracose instructed Veronica to cast Lockpick to get the door open. Carefully lifting Vivian, it was clear that she’d lost significant weight in her jail time.</p><p>Returning to the castle proper, a loud screech sent shivers down Veronica’s spine. From the west wing, a blur came scurrying into the audience hall. In seconds it was upon Veronica and swung at her, prompting her familiar to leap up and block it. The blur was revealed to be the mousekin woman seen depicted at a statue before, only something was very wrong with her. Her golden hair was a mess, her eyes were glowing red and bloodshot, her own dress was shredded around the skirt, and she stood in a feral stance.</p><p>“GRIMAAAAAAALKIIIIIIIN!!!!” she screamed as black mist rose off of her.</p><p>“Mother, stop! Have you lost your mind?!” Mickery cried, rushing into the room.</p><p>“That mist…! Veronica, she’s being manipulated!” Miracose gasped.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I can dispel it, but not while she’s suffering from its influence. We’ll need to render her unconscious. I’d do it myself, but I’m not sure that I can do so without putting her into critical condition.” Miracose ordered.</p><p>“We have to knock mother out…? I… I’m sorry, mother, but I have no choice.” he whimpered, drawing his blade.</p><p>The mist then obscured the queen of mice, and then it dissipated a monstrous version of her was left behind. Her limbs had elongated and grown razor sharp claws. Her feet had become rat-like in shape with sharp talons. Her mouse teeth had grown monstrous and turned sharp. She let out a roar that shook the mouse palace itself.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[QUEEN MILLARY DICKORY DOCK - THE MOUSE WHO RAN UP THE CLOCK]</em> </b>
</p><p>Veronica’s familiar and Mickery then began to do battle with the possessed queen. Despite her size she was fast and still had the cognitive wherewithal to use basic magic spells like Fireball and Water Beam. Her tail swipe didn’t let them stay near for long either. Once in a while she would perform a great leap and come down emitting a shock wave. </p><p>She tried it another time and Mickery leapt up forming a somersault using his sword as a bludgeon to knock her out of the air and onto her back. Now was their chance! The two charged in to deal a great amount of damage, making her screech furiously until she knocked them back. The ruckus was beginning to make pieces of the ceiling collapse. The party cleverly used the pieces of ceiling as cover when she began unleashing laser beams from her mouth.</p><p>The fighting was making Veronica’s familiar tired though. It could barely stand now. With little choice she recalled it, forming a small pink ball she could hold. Veronica then tried casting a Fireball of her own. It didn’t hit nearly as hard as the queen’s does, but setting her on fire was enough to make her freak.</p><p>Her panic gave Mickery plenty of openings to hit her while Veronica looked for spells in the Wizard’s Journal. She then happened upon one that’s well suited to immobilizing a target. Studying its mark, she then began to draw it in the air. It almost resembled a cloud in a way.</p><p>“Stormcloud!” she cast.</p><p>With a rumble of thunder, a huge cumulonimbus cloud began to form near the top of the room. A bolt of lightning then struck the queen making her seize and shriek in pain. Her arms then went limp and she face planted quickly after, smoke rising off her body. The mist then engulfed her again, and when it dissipated her normal body was left lying there.</p><p>“Mother!” Mickery cried, rushing to her side.</p><p>“Stand back, Mickery. Let a Cardinal Beast show you how it’s done.” Miracose told him, flying from Veronica’s shoulder to land by the queen.</p><p>“What was that mist?” Veronica asked, cautiously approaching.</p><p>“That mist is a sign that she’s a victim of Grief’s Puppet, a type of Heart Curse. It’s like anxiety mixed with paranoia on steroids. If it corrupts you enough, well, that dark form we saw happens. Luckily, it’s nothing that a Cardinal Beast can’t fix.” Miracose explained.</p><p>Miracose then plucked a feather from her side using her beak. She then stabbed the queen’s shoulder with the pointy end, startling Mickery and Veronica. The mist then raged from her body, swirled into a ball over her, and poofed in a burst of light. Miracose then nodded in satisfaction before returning to Veronica’s shoulder.</p><p>The queen then very slowly began to come to and Mickery helped her sit up. She looked very confused, then had a look of realization when she saw Vivian in Veronica’s arms.</p><p>“Vivi…? I… she’s so… what have I done…?” she whimpered.</p><p>The queen began to weep into Mickery’s chest as he held her. Once she was calmed down at least a little, the entire group went to Ding Dong Dell Castle to return Princess Vivian safely. King Reginald was shocked to hear about Queen Millary being cursed. Vivian was quickly rushed to be cleaned up and hopefully revived from her unconscious state.</p><p>“Curse or not, it is a great offense they have committed against my daughter… I must sentence you both to-” Reginald sighed, sinking in his throne.</p><p>“Hold it right there, Reginald Vigaldi Dong Dell XII. You’re truly going to make the same mistake that saw your wife leave Ding Dong Dell twice?” Miracose accosted him, making him flinch.</p><p>“What do you mean…?” Reginald spoke, seeming outraged.</p><p>“Once is a coincidence. Twice is a pattern. Both royals of the mouse kingdom have been cursed with Grief’s Puppet. You executed King Jiggary without a second thought. Didn’t even bother seeing how he got the curse. You are failing to show due diligence as Ding Dong Dell’s king.” Miracose spoke.</p><p>“H-How dare-”</p><p>“<b> <em>HOW DARE YOU???!!!</em> </b>” Miracose roared, making the room tremble and the cat king sink further into his seat.</p><p>“I… I…”</p><p>“It does not take a genius to see that you simply do not wish to bother finding the cause! You would rather execute them and be done with it! A lazy king is what you are! Have you no shame?! No wonder she so easily believed that you are to blame for Hickory’s death!” Miracose scolded him further.</p><p>“Prince Hickory…? He’s… dead…?” Reginald gasped, shaking.</p><p>“He died of starvation, sire. Two years passed. He made sure that mother and I had plenty of food to eat by giving us his shares...” Mickery nodded.</p><p>“He… he was… how could I have not noticed…?” Reginald sobbed, sinking even more as he hid his eyes.</p><p>“I already know who cast the curse.” a voice spoke.</p><p>In a burst of smoke, a human sorcerer appeared. He wore blue robes with a pointy wide-brim hat. At his hip was a Wizard’s Journal of his own, and in his left hand was an oaken staff taller than he is.</p><p>“Balder… impeccable timing.” Miracose addressed the sorcerer.</p><p>“Lady Miracose, as radiant as ever.” he bowed.</p><p>“You know who cursed my mother and father…?” Mickery asked nervously.</p><p>“Indeed. It is an ongoing problem across the world right now. It is all part of the wrath of The Enchantress. My magic has kept Ding Dong Dell safe until now, but it won’t last much longer at the rate things are going. Monsters in the Rolling Hills have already been afflicted by curses.” Balder explained.</p><p>“The Enchantress? The same Enchantress my daughter was kidnapped to be presented to?!” Veronica gasped.</p><p>“The very same. The Enchantress is the ruler of a kingdom in the sky named Nevermore. Before her reign it was ruled by a tyrant named Malthazar, who made the world fear his name with his army of demons. He violated the Treaty of Interdependence so brazenly, and wiped out countless kingdoms in the process. She overthrew him and turned the kingdom into one of peace. That being said, she possesses more than enough magic power to be a bigger threat than him. She is good hearted though… why would she attack the world let alone be offered other's children?” Miracose explained.</p><p>“Her newborn child was stolen from her. She said that until her kidnappers come forward and return her child, the world will suffer. With each passing day, more and more people are cursed by her spellcraft. Some have even turned into monsters from its influence.” Balder told them.</p><p>“So why hasn’t anyone come forth?” Veronica asked.</p><p>“Whoever stole her doesn’t care about the world it seems. Countless people have attempted offering up newborns, trying to pass them off as hers… and it never ends well.” he answered.</p><p>“Well of course. You can’t fool a mother’s eyes.” she shook her head.</p><p>“The Enchantress… even we Cardinal Beasts could not get close to Nevermore while she is in a rage.” Miracose grumbled.</p><p>“So let’s find her child.” Veronica proposed.</p><p>“Do you even know what you are saying?” Miracose asked.</p><p>“I came here to rescue my own daughter. I know the pain of having your child stripped from you. So I’m going to find her daughter and have her return my Elizabeth to me.” Veronica told her, conviction in her voice.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear, but there’s just one thing we need to do first.” Miracose giggled.</p><p>“What’s that?” Veronica asked.</p><p>“Make <em> you </em> into a proper sage. Your Meowjesty, I believe we had an agreement.” Miracose replied.</p><p>“I’ve already been informed of the situation, though if she’s to be a sage then paltry wizarding robes will not do.” Balder smiled.</p><p>“A sage?” Veronica questioned.</p><p>“Of course. You’re being trained by a Cardinal Beast, you know. That carries my blessing, and with it a certain prestige that will no doubt bring the envy of others. My blessing in particular greatly raises your resistance to curses and the like.” Miracose nodded.</p><p>“Clothes befitting a sage-in-training, eh? I think I know just the clothes to give her…” Balder smirked.</p><p>He then unleashed a beam of light at Veronica that quickly enveloped her. The light then burst making sparkles fly all over the room. When Veronica was visible again, her clothes had indeed changed. She now wore black hiking boots with silver plating on the top, an emerald green robe going to her knees with a jet black corset, a light brown leather belt around her waist with several pouches and a hook for the Wizard’s Journal to hang on, silver wrist bracers, black gloves, an emerald-colored choker, and a pure white cowl. On the back of the cowl was an emblem of a cross with four circles at each corner. On the west corner’s circle a relief of a bird was depicted.</p><p>“There’s lovely.” Miracose nodded.</p><p>“She certainly looks the part of a sage in those.” Mickery nodded.</p><p>“What’s this?” Veronica asked, looking at her cowl.</p><p>“It is the Sage’s Mantle. The steps to becoming a sage are thus: obtaining the blessing of the Four Cardinal Beasts, being approved of by the kingdoms of the world, and last but not least forging a legendary weapon from the Crystal Anvil. For each one you complete, the mantle will alter itself to reflect your progress.” Balder explained.</p><p>“You already have one of four Cardinal Beasts. The Sovereign Songbird, yours truly!” Miracose cheered.</p><p>“These clothes are certainly comfortable. The skirt is a little longer than I’m used to though.” Veronica nodded.</p><p>“Now then. Reginald. I want you to immediately repeal all anti-mousekin laws. You’ll be unsealing the passageways to the mouse kingdom and repair their facilities.” Miracose ordered.</p><p>“I am in no position to refuse. My own actions led to this. It almost took the life of my daughter. They already claimed the life of Hickory… my friend...” Reginald sighed.</p><p>“Good. See to it you do not forget.” Miracose nodded.</p><p>Veronica and Miracose then left the palace. Reginald had much to talk with Millary about and they didn’t want to intrude.</p><p>“So, Miracose… you said there are three other Cardinal Beasts?” Veronica asked her avian companion.</p><p>“Yes. I am the Sovereign Songbird of the West. My compatriots are Khan the Wise Dragon of the North, Cybele the Courageous Serpent of the South, and Thror the Riddling Fox of the East. Khan should be easy enough to convince to approve of you and Thror shouldn’t put up too big a fuss.” she replied.</p><p>“What about Cybele?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, Cybele and I aren’t on the best terms. You see, the first place to be attacked by Malthazar was the kingdom of Evermore in the Heartlands. Khan had foreseen the betrayal of the treaty, and so she demanded we intervene to prevent it. At the same time, Khan’s foresight is not completely accurate. He can peer into the future of this world, but whether it will come about is not set in stone. I proposed that we need to wait to see what Nevermore will do. Little did any of us know that Malthazar had gotten his hands on the Harbinger’s Stone, granting him more than enough power to hold us Cardinal Beasts at bay. She’s held me responsible for Evermore nearly becoming a memory ever since.” Miracose explained.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s start with Kahn then. If becoming a sage will help me rescue Ellie, I’ll do it.” Veronica nodded.</p><p>“Our next destination should be Evermore then, and from there we can take a boat up north to the Kingdom of Canaan, also known as the Land of Dragons. You would be hard pressed to find a bigger habitat for dragons to inhabit.” Miracose told her. </p><p>“Lead the way.” Veronica smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>